Digimon: Omega Tamers
by darkalphazero
Summary: oc accepting story: As digimon have began to flee the digital world to the human world some find themselves partnered to human teens; these rookie tamers will soon have to rise up and defend the worlds. "they have to..." (Bimonthlyish updates)
1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old boy was seen walking down the street when suddenly a weak voice said, "help me". The boy looked around and upon closer inspection, he had black hair and electric blue eyes with a kind look in them and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black goggles with blue lenses and a black t-shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie and jeans with rips in the knees.

"What?" he said, with a confused look on his face as he looked around.

"Over here in the ally", the same voice from earlier said.

The boy ran in to the ally. He looked around a little bit before noticing the source of the voice. It was a small blue and white dragon like creature, the poor thing was covered in injuries. "A demiveemon!?" the boy said in disbelief.

"That's me" demiveemon said.

"What happened to you? How did you get hurt?" the boy asked.

"Well you see, back in the digital world the angel digimon have begun to hunt down and kill any demonic digimon in the digital world! Heck they even started hunting down any digimon who can even digivolve into a nightmare soldier's digimon and they even found a way stop the digivolution of any digimon who does not have a holy ring! Many digimon have fled to your world!" demiveemon said.

"We have to get to my house so I can fix you up" the boy said.

"Really? Thank you! Wait what is your name?" demiveemon asked.

"Call me Chase" Chase said.

"Well Chase, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship" demiveemon joked as a black phone like device with electric blue grips fell from the sky.

"A D-3!? I guess this means I am a tamer and you're my partner demiveemon!" Chase said with a smile on his face as he picked up demiveemon and began to walk home but…

"Wait a minute! If digimon are coming to the human world, that means there have got to be more tamers out there!" Chase said as he began running towards his house.

"Soon" a mysteries voice said.

Author's note

Ok prolog is done hope you guys like please submit ocs through reviews only 4 ocs max per person ok now here is the oc form

Name:

Age:10-17

Appearance:

Personality: a few things about them

Background:

Fears:

Digivice model and appearance: adventure D-3 (please include 1 digiegg no golden armor) D-power digivice ic (please include dna color) fusion loader (if the oc has this model they will be a hunter) 01 (from the v-tamer manga)

Partner personality: same as tamer personality

Partner digivolution line: in training 1-mega 2

Partner background:

Hunted digimon: if a hunter

Question for maker are you ok with your oc having a dna digivolution (if your character is a tamer) or double xros (if your character is a hunter)

Ok now I thought I would put in chase as in example

Name: chase Logan

Age: 13

Appearance: pale skin and black hair with electric blue eyes that have a kind look in them and he is wearing a pair of black goggles with blue lenses as well as a black t-shirt and a blue sleeves hoodie and jeans with rips in the knees

Personality: a huge fan of digimon can be a bit if a hot head some times really kind curious about the digital world also a bit of a prankster also very kind

Background: has been a huge fan of digimon since he can remember especially dragon like and demonic ones it was always his dream to become a tamer now his dream has come true

Fears: not being strong enough to protect his friends veemon getting hurt because of him occasionally the dark depending on the situation

Digivice: D-3 black with electric blue grips digiegg of kindness

Partner personality: veemon is a hot head and he is very curious about the human world as well as being a prankster

Partner digivolution line: in training 1 chibomon in training 2 demiveemon rookie veemon champion devidramon ultimate neodevimon mega beelzemon mega 2 beelzemon blast mode armor kangaroomon

Partner background: veemon suffers from amnesia

I am ok with veemon being part of a dna digivolution

Ok now that the example is done I just want to say real quick please log in before submitting a oc because I will not except anonymous ocs


	2. The fist of kindness

Wow I already have the first oc introducing Ace "Zero" Darren from magnamon21 and now it begins…

A 14 year old boy was seen walking down the street he had red eyes and spiky red hair. He was wearing a bandana around his neck as well as a long shirt that had the symbol of miracles (the symbol that is on top of the digiegg of miracles) and a red hoodie with black sports pants, when suddenly a voice said.

"Zero my master said that you have been invited to the hunt. Do you accept?" a mechanical sounding voice said.

"Wh-what? Who are you? What is the hunt?" the boy now known as Zero said in a startled voice.

"Ah yes I probably should have mentioned that my name is Clockmon, right hand mon of the ruler of DigiQuartz Quartzmon. As for 'what', the hunt is. beings known as digimon have begun to flee my home and have begun to enter your world. But you see, to appear in your world we must first travel to my new home DigiQuartz and hunters are humans like you are being brought to DigiQ…"

"GIGA DESTROYER!" A monster like voice roared as a portal opened and a large energy blast of hellfire was rained on Clockmon who used himself as a shield for Zero as the portal closed and the poor mechanical digimon said his last words to Zero

"Do you accept?" Clockmon asked

"Yes" Zero answered

"Then take this" the clock like digimon said as he gave Zero a fusion loader

"What is that?" Zero asked as he looked at the digivice

"It is a device known as a fusion loader it is used by hunters to aid there digimon partner and it also allows travel between the worlds. To go to DigiQuartz the command is time shift DigiQuartz. The command to go to the digital world is time shift digital world. The command to return to your world is time shift human world. The command to g…" Clockmon said as he burst in to data and the data became a digiegg and a portal opened and the egg flew in to it.

"Well I guess I am a hunter now time shift DigiQuartz!" Zero said as a portal opened and he entered it…

Human world Chase's house 2 weeks after prolog:

"You have a point maybe we should start training. I mean why didn't either of us think of that before!?"Chase said

"I knew you would come around. After all, what do we have to lose! Uh, hey you don't happen to know anywhere we can train do ya?" a dragon like, mostly blue humanoid that kind of looked like Demiveemon said

Chase sighed before saying

"What am I going to do with you Veemon" both laughed before Chase said

"Wait a minute there are woods in walking distance from here!" Chase said "Get in the box" Chase said pointing to a cardboard box

"What? Why?" Veemon asked

"Because humans ain't used to seeing little blue dragons running around so…" Chase said before truning around and saying  
" get in the box".

"Fine" Veemon grumbled.

Human world 5 minutes later:

"This looks like as good a spot as any, well time to get started Veemon" Chase said as he put the box with Veemon in it down

"Man it is cramped in there" Veemon said

When suddenly a giant lion with two tails appeared and said

"I AM THE HOLY EMPIRE'S TOP SCOUT, LIAMON! NOW SURRENDER!"

"NEVER! THE TYRANNY OF LIGHT HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! I KNOW WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Veemon said as he charged at liamon

"VEE KNOCKOUT" Veemon yelled as he punched Liamon but it didn't seem to have any affect on the huge lion

"CRITICAL STRIKE" Liamon roared, as he viciously attacked Veemon with his claws which severely injured the small dragon as a result

"VEEMON!" Chase yelled as he ran and picked up Veemon who was thrown back by Liamons attack

"I think we just might have to run" Veemon said in a sad voice as they began running into the woods…

DigiQaurtz 5 minutes before Chase and Veemon arrived at the woods:

"Where am I?" Zero asked himself as he looked around. He was in a place that kind of looked like a post apocalyptic version of the human world

"You're in DigiQuartz" a small purple dragon with yellow wings and a hammer like tail said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked the small dragon

"The name's Gumdramon, by the way what is your name? Gumdramon said

"Zero" Ace said

"That's a cool name" Gumdramonn said

"TRIDENT ARM" a monster like voice roared as a huge blue cyborg landed and attacked Gumdramon with his mechanical left arm

"WHAT IS THAT THING!'' Zero yelled

"THAT THING IS METALGREYMON(2010) AND WE BETTER START RUNNING" Gumdramon yelled as he and Zero began to run from the huge cyborg dragon

Human world woods: metalgreymons ambush

"HE IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Veemon screamed in horror as Liamon got closer and closer to them.

"THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he shot lightning at Chase and Veemon

"We have to get to that cave! I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about that cave" Chase whispered to Veemon

Chase and Veemon ran into the cave. It was actually not very dirty and was empty except for the middle of the room where there was a pearl flower like object with the crest of kindness in a ring on the sides.

"The digiegg of kindness" Chase said

"HA NOW YOU ARE TRAPPED! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon said as he shot lightning at Veemon, but Chase pushed Veemon out of the way and was hit with the powerful attack himself

"ARG!" Chase scremed in pain as he was hit with Liamons powerful attack

"CHASE!" Veemon screamed

"We have to get the digiegg" Chase said to Veemon

"Right I will distract him" Veemon said as he charged at their foe

Chase ran to the digiegg, grabbed it and then tried to pick it up. To his surprise it worked and it went into his D-3 before Chase said

"DIGIARMOUR ENIRGIZE!" Chase yelled as a pearl light shot from his digivice to Veemon

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Veemon was covered in light blue fur as he grew. A yellow jump suit appeared on him along with a pair of red boxing gloves, a pair of red boots, a blue helmet and a blue doll like thing appeared in the jump suit's pouch.

"KANGAROOMON" Kangaroomon announced

"YOU DIGIVOLED! NO WAY THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! THE HOLY FLAG IS UP HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" Liamon roared

"JUMPING BLOW!" Kangaroomon yelled as he ran at Liamon and attacked with a powerful punch which sent Liamon flying

"I AM NOT DONE YET! JUMPING BLOW" Kangaroomon yelled as he charged at Liamon and attacked with a powerful upper cut

"ARG THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he counter attacked kangaroomon

"ARG TIME TO FINISH TH…" Kangaroomon began but

"THUNDER OF KING" Liamon yelled as he shot Kangaroomon with lightning

"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU KITTY" Kangaroomon taunted his foe

"THUNDER OF K…" Liamon began but…

"NOPE RED EARTH GALLOP" Kangaroomo yelled as his fists began to glow red and he charged at liamon and finished him by running under Liamon and punching through the unlucky lion. Liamon burst in to data which was turned in to a digiegg

"Wow Veem I mean Kangaroomon you were awesome out there" Chase congratulated his partner

"I feel hungry" Kangaroomon said as he dedigivolved to Veemon

"Get back in the box little buddy" Chase said

"fine" Veemon grumbled

Author's note

Magnamon21 I am sorry I promise I will gumdramon digivole next chapter this one just took awhile to write so I kind need a break anyway hope you guys like it


	3. Cant think of a good name

Ok I know I have not updated in awhile I am so sorry about that and I have some news since you guys have sent so many ocs I will have to make this a two part chapter and I am not sure how many ocs I can include in part one since I also have to finish Zero's introduction so yeah… on with the chapter!

Time: Kangaroomon and Liamon's battle place: DigiQuartz

Zero and Gumdramon are seen running from Metalgreymon

"I think we lost him" Zero said as he looked around

"I think so to" Gumdramon said in a relieved voice

"hey Gumdramon do you know what a hunter is?" Zero asked the small purple dragon

"well I don't know that much about them because I have never met one my self but I hear that they are chosen by the ruler of DigiQuartz Quartzmon to hunt down evil digimon with the help of a digimon partner and digifuse the digimon they hunted with there partner to give the partner more power as well as allow there partner to temporarily digivolve or at least that is what I heard" Gumdramon said

"TRIEDENT ARM" Metal Greymon roared as he attacked the duo

"RUN" Zero yelled as he and Gumdramon ran from Metal Greymon

"I am not sure we will be able to run much longer" Gumdramon said

"QUICK IN THE ALLY" Zero shouted to Gumdramon as they ran in to the ally

"CRAP it's a dead end" Gumdramon said

"I never thought it would end like this" Zero said in a sad voice

"NO IT CANT END LIKE THIS!" Gumdramon yelled as ran towards Metal Greymon

"JAKED HAMMER!" Gumdramon shouted as he attacked with his hammer like tail… unfortunately he bounced right off of Metal Greymon

"TRIEDENT ARM!" Metal Greymon attacked the small purple dragon and said small purple dragon was sent flying back in to the ally

"GUMDRAMON" Zero yelled

"I think this is where it ends buddy" Gumdramon said in a weak voice

"NO!" Zero yelled

"DON'T DIE ON ME GUMDRAMON DON'T DIE YOUR MY FRIEND!" Zero yelled as his fusion loader turned red and began to glow

"THE POWER I CAN FELL IT" Gumdramon yelled as he began to glow

"GUMDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…" Gumdramon yelled as grew much larger than before and his tail changed from a hammer to a blade and a pair of gold goggles with green lens appeared on his four head also a pair of yellow gloves appeared on his hands

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" Gumdramon now Arresterdramon exclaimed

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID YOU DIGIVOLVE!?" Metal Greymon asked

"The bond between me and my partner has given me power oh and cut the talk lets FIGHT!" Arresterdramon said

"TRIEDENT ARM!" Metal Greymon roared as attacked

"GRAH!" Arresterdramon yelled as he was sent flying by the attack

"MACH FLICKER" The purple dragon road as he unleashed a barrage of high speed punches

"ARGH HOW CAN YOU HAVE SUCH POWER!?" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"I'm not done with you yet SPIN CALIBER!" Arresterdramon yelled as attacked with his tail

"ARGH" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"THAT'S IT PREPARE TO DIE SCUM GIGA DESTROYER!" Metal Greymon yelled as unleashed his extremely powerful attack

"ARGH!" Arresterdramon yelled in pain

"it's time to finish this PRISM GALLET!" Arresterdramon yelled as he attacked Metal Greymon by jumping up and unleashed many beams of light from his tail

"RAGH" Metal Greymon roared in pain

"I will be back" Metal Greymon said as he flew away

"Dang it he got away" Arresterdramon said as he devolved to Gumdramon

"what just happened?" Zero asked

"I think we just became partners buddy" Gumdramon said

"lets get home buddy" Zero said

"kay" Gumdramon said

"time shift human world!" Zero yelled

Time: 3 days after Kangaroomon and Liamon's battle Place: downtown

A 14 year old boy with dark brown hair and black eyes he is wearing a pair of red and gold pants with a red belt that has a large silver buckle and a gold V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench coat with gold down the sleeves and black boots he has a silver plate worn on his coat along with a pair of red fingerless gloves he also wears a strap that goes over his right shoulder and under his left side the hole outfit has a fire design he also has a pair of red goggles with an orange strap and dark lenses strapped on his forehead is seen walking down the street when suddenly a female voice called out

"Hey Artur!" the 14 year old known as Artur turned to see a 14 year old girl with long straight red hair and bright blue eyes she is average height athletic build has pale but fair skin she is wearing a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt and pink shirt that has a brown belt around it with gold buttons and a dark blue skirt and a pink and gold pouch on her hands she is wearing brown fingerless gloves she is also boots with golden buttons

"oh hey Alexis" Artur greeted his friend

"uh you see that too right?" Alexis asked pointing to an ally from which fog is emerging from

"That's weird I say we check it out" Artur said

"yeah what could go wrong" Alexis said sarcastically

The duo entered the ally they saw through the fog a duo of turquoise dragons with white stomachs and jaws and red eyes red wings and red antlers one was slightly shorter than the other along with a small white and purple rabbit like creature with red eyes

"Where are we?" The taller dragon asked as he and the smaller dragon along with the rabbit like creature looked around

"Well we ain't on bit island anymore" The smaller dragon said

"And we are not alone either look!" The rabbit like creature said as she pointed towards the humans

Artur and Alexis were shocked at the sight of the trio of digital monsters when finally Artur spoke

"Hi I'm Artur and this is Alexis" Artur introduced himself and Alexis to the digimon

"pleased to meet you I am Blue and this is my brother Green" The taller of the duo of dragons intruded himself and his brother

"My name is Lunamon nice to meet to meet you" The rabbit like creature now known as Lunamon introduced herself

Then the five heard a growl and they looked through the fog and they saw a large blue and white dragon with a blade on its nose

"RUN!" Artur shouted as he and Alexis ran while Blue and Green flew and blue was carrying Lunamon

**Author's note**

**darkalphazero: **I am sorry that I could not include all of your ocs but this chapter was just getting really long I hope you guys like this chapter


	4. Tamers galore!

**darkalphazero: Hi guys I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read my story it really means a lot to me so thanks again and to shinkuso77 of course you can summit an oc just make sure you follow the form in chapter one and now introducing Kira Allen and Max Carson from Kairi Avalon. Justin Richards and Ryan Edward from Canine12. Jaka Sakata from vastler75. And maybe a oc from me... and now the battle begins… **

"What is that thing!?" Alexis yelled when the group of five saw the blue and white dragon with a blade on its nose

"Oh no that's ExVeemon a powerful champion level his attacks include Vee Laser and Critical Crunch and Hearty Shatter" Lunamon said with fear in her voice

"Roar! VEE LASER" ExVeemon yelled as he attacked the five

"ARGH!" Blue Green and Lunamon yelled in pain

"NO!" Artur and Alexis yelled at the sight of their friends being attacked

As the duo watched their friends get attacked two D'arcs floated down from the sky one of them was completely crimson with green buttons and a dark blue strap and the other one was white with a pink ring, strap and buttons Artur grabbed the first one and Alexis grabbed the second one and when the teens grabbed their digivices a robotic voice said "DIGIVOLUTION" the dracomon twins and Lunamon smirked before yelling

"BLUE/LUNAMON/GREEN DIGIVOLVE TOO...

Blue was seen in a crimson data grid as his skin was ripped off and he began to grow and become more dragon like and his skin grew back but there were a few differences like he was more well blue and his wings became white with blue trim "COREDRAMON(BLUE)!" Blue exclaimed

Lunamon was seen in a pink data grid as she grew and her skin was ripped off as her toes became claws and her skin re grew black gloves with yellow crescent moons on them appeared on her hands and a silver mask appeared on her face and a silver neckless appeared around her neck "LEKISMON!" Lunamon now Lekismon exclaimed

Green was seen in a crimson data grid as he grew and his skin was ripped off and he became more dragon like and his skin grew back as he became dark green and his stomach became light green while his wings be came light green with dark green trim "COREDRAMON(GREEN)!" Green exclaimed

"What impossible?! roar! HEARTY SHATTER!" ExVeemon roared as he jumped in to the air and shot a fire ball at Green

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green yelled as green flames shot from his mouth and over powered ExVeemon's fire ball and set said dragon on fire

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Blue yelled as he sent the flaming dragon sky high with his tail

"TEAR ARROW!" Lekismon yelled as a bow appeared in her hand and she fired an arrow at ExVeemon and hit the blue dragon right between the eyes and he burst in to data but instead of letting it reconfigure into a digiegg the trio of champions loaded the data them selves

"Eh I've tasted better" Green said as Blue rolled his eyes at his twins actions

"So where are our partners going to stay? They can't stay at either of our houses we both have younger brothers" Alexis asked as the trio of champions dedigivolved

"Uh let's take a look around the woods maybe we could find a place there" Artur said as they headed for the wood with Blue and Green flying and Alexis carrying Lunamon with Lunamon pretending to be a toy

Time: 5 minutes later Place: woods

"VEE KNOCKOUT!" Veemon yelled as he attacked a tree

"Nice job Veemon let's take a break" Chase said

"Good idea for once" Veemon joked

"You be quiet" Chase laughed as the duo went back to the cave where they found the Digiegg of Kindness

"wait listen" Veemon whispered as they approached the cave

"I think this place will work" they heard a voice say

"This place could use some work" another voice said

"don't listen to him I think this place is nice" a third voice said sounding much more polite than the second one

"I agree with Blue this place is lovely" said a forth voice said unlike the three who spoke before this one who where all male this voice was clearly female

"what do you think we should do?" Chase whispered to his partner

"run in without a plan and attack first duh" Veemon said

"but they out number us" Chase said

"that's what makes it fun" Veemon said with a smirk

"I don't want to die because of your hot headedness if I die because of someone's hot headedness its goanna be mine CHARGE!" Chase said as he and Veemon well charged in to the cave to find Artur and the Dracomon twins and Alexis and Lunamon talking

"Humans?" Veemon asked surprised to see more humans

"Tamers see" Chase said pointing to Artur and Alexis's D'arcs

"Who the hell are you!?" Alexis asked in shock

"The names Chase and this is Veemon" Chase said as he showed the new duo of tamers and there digimon his D-3

"You have a D-3?" Artur asked

"Yep" Chase replied

"So is there a reason you two came charging in here?" Alexis asked

"Actually yes" Chase said

"And that reason IS?" Alexis asked

"This is where we train if you guys want to train here you could have just asked" Chase replied

"Well we're not exactly looking for a place to train" Artur said

"But it is probably a good idea that we do have place to train" Alexis said

"So if y'all aren't looking for a place to train what are you looking for" Veemon asked

"They're looking for a place to keep us hidden" Lunamon said

"Oh well I don't know any places but me and Chase will help you guys search" Veemon said as everyone sweat dropped and the fact that Veemon had forgotten where they are

"You guys can keep your partners here if you want" Chase offered the new tamers

"Thanks I have a dog and I am afraid he might mistake Lunamon for a dog toy" Alexis said

"And I have an irritating little brother" Artur said

"Hey me Green and Lunamon where talking and you guys remember that junk yard we passed on the way here? We were thinkin that we could get some stuff from there to try and make this place a little more home like" Blue said

"That's a pretty good idea" Alexis said

"Of course it was I thought of it" Green said

"Hey you guys want some help? Me and Veemon would love to help" Chase said

"Sure thanks" Artur said

"Um guys how are we going to get there I don't think I can pretend to be a doll what if I sneeze again?!" Lunamon asked in a worried voice

"Again?" Veemon asked

"Well you see when we decided to looking for a place for us to hide in the woods me and Green ran along the tops of buildings until we could be on the ground without anyone seeing us Lunamon pretended to be a doll it worked for the most part but when we were really close to the woods Lunamon sneezed" Blue explained

"Well I am not sure it will fit them all but when I have to take Veemon here I keep him in this box" Chase said as he pointed to the box

"HELL NO! ITS ALREADY CRAMPED ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Veemon yelled

"How about we stuff Veemon and Lunamon in the freaking box and me and Blue fly?" Green said

"You now that's not a half bad idea it looks like Veemon and Lunamon will both be able to fit" Chase said as looked at the box

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Veemon joked as he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off but his joke would not last long as a mighty voice roared

"What was that?!" Lunamon asked scared while Chase clung to a tree

"Sca…" Green began but was cut off by the mighty roaring as the trio of Tamers and their partners turned to see a humanoid lion like creature wearing black pants with a sword attached to them

"Leomon" Chase said as he recognized the lion

"A beast man Digimon which is called the "King of Beasts" as well as the "Noble Hero". while most Digimon are savage, it possesses a strong purpose and a heart of justice, and has defeated a great number of fiendish Digimon. Also, it is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who runs the whole gamut of destruction. Its tough flesh, tempered well by daily training, can endure any attack, and with the ultimate mystery of its special move "Fist of the Beast King", it chokes the life out of the opponent. It carries a sentient magical sword called "Beast Sword" on its waist." Alexis read off of her D'ARC

"Well it looks like you know who I am now witch one of you is the one who killed my brother Liamon" Leomon asked as he threw a ball of light into the air witch became a white flag with a gold crest of light on it

"If you're as weak as your brother this will be easy!" Veemon said with a smirk

"Right! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Chase said as a pearl beam of light was shot from his Digivice and it hit Veemon

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…KANGAROOMON THE FIST OF KINDNESS" Veemon now Kangaroomon shouted

"Digi-modify Digvolution!" Artur and Alexis exclaimed as they slashed a card through their D'ARCs but nothing happed

"That won't work! See that flag up there it's called a holy flag it prevents digivolution of any digimon that doesn't have a holy ring!" Chase said

"All of you maggots shut up! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon yelled as fire in the shape of a lions head appeared on his hand as he shot it at Kangaroomon

"GAH!" kangaroomon yelled in pain

"Digi-modify Ogremon's pummel whack!" Alexis exclaimed as green data flowed from her D'ARC and from and formed a bone in Lunamon's hand

"PUMMEL WHACK!" Lunamon yelled as she attacked Leomon with the bone which disappeared after

"Digi-modify Wizardmon's Electro Squall and Dobermon's Black Beam" Artur exclaimed as orange and black data flowed from his D'ARC and Wizardmon's staff formed in Blue's hand and Dobermon's collar formed on Green's neck

"ELECTRO SQUALL/BLACK BEAM!" The twins yelled as a ball of electricity formed in Blue's and threw it up and used Wizardmon's staff as baseball bat and sent the ball of electricity flying towards Leomon and the staff disappeared after and Green shot a beam of black light towards Leomon and the collar disappeared after

"GAH!" Leomon yelped in pain as data flowed from his wounds

"Now destroy the holy flag!" Artur yelled

"Right! BABY BREATH!" Blue yelled as flames shot from his mouth and destroyed the holy flag

"Digi-modify Digivolution!" Artur and Alexis yelled as they slashed the cards through there D'ARCs

"BLUE/LUNAMON/GREEN DIGIVOLVE TO… COREDRAMON (blue)/LEKISMON/COREDRAMON (green)!" the trio yelled

"RED EARTH GALOP/MOON NIGHT KICK!" Kangaroomon and Lekismon yelled as a red aura surrounded Kangaroomon and he unleashed a powerful barrage of punches while Lekismon unleashed a powerful barrage of kicks

"GRUH!" Leomon yelled in pain as more data began to flow from his wounds

"BLUE FLARE BREATH/G SHURUNEN-II!" Blue and Green yelled as blue flames shot from Blue's mouth and a laser shot from Green's and the powerful attacks were too much for Leomon to survive and said lion-man-thing burst into data which The twins and Lekismon loaded as they de-digivolved

"You people disgust me" Kangaroomon said as he de-digivolved

"Well now that nothing is trying to kill us you guys want to go and get the stuff from the junkyard?" Chase asked the older duo of tamers

"Sure" Artur said as the group of seven left for the junk yard

"Hey quick question is this place where Veemon lives?" Alexis asked as she pointed to the cave

"No but it will be when we get the stuff from the junkyard if you are wondering why he doesn't stay there now it's because we decided it would be a good idea to wait until we found more tamers that way if there was a attack there the partner digimon would have strength in numbers until the tamers arrived" Chase replied

"Smart" Artur said as they continued walking

Time: one day later Place: school

Chase was seen walking down the halls to his locker as school had just ended when he was approached by two thirteen year olds one girl one boy the girl she has medium-length blonde tied in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers she has green eyes she is medium height athletic build and pale but fair skin she is wearing a pair of goggles around her neck and an orange sleeveless shirt a brown pair of gloves she is also wearing a light blue pair of shorts and a black leather waist bag around her waist and a pair of boots and the boy has messy brown hair and hazel eyes he is wearing short sleeves unzipped jacket and a white short sleeves shirt also he is wearing black jeans black wrist bands and a pair of high tops he has an athletic build

"Hey Kira hi Max" Chase greeted his friends

"Hey" The girl now known as Kira replied

"Yo" Max said with a wave of his hand

"So anything new with you guys?" Chase asked

"No not that I can think of" Kira replied

"Well I became the caption of the basketball team" Max said proudly

"Congratulations" Chase and Kira said simultaneously

"Thanks" The basketball team caption replied

At that moment Chase got a text he looked at it saw that it was from Artur the text said the following

"We got a wild one"

"Where?" Chase asked threw text

"Chase you ok? You look like something is goanna destroy the city" Kira jokeingly asked her friend

"Yeah" Chase said zoned out while waiting for Artur to answer just then he got a text from said goggle head which said the following

"Junkyard"

"On my way" Chase texted as he began to run

"Wait Chase where are you going?" Kira asked as she and Max caught up to their friend

"I can't tell you" Chase said with pain in his voice dew to having to lie to his closest friends aside from Veemon

"Chase we're your best friend you can tell us anything" Kira said as she stopped her best friend and looked him in the eyes

"Yeah man you can tell us anything" Max as put his hand on his best friend's shoulder

"Ok follow me" Chase said as they trio ran towards the junkyard

Time: Four minutes later Place: Junkyard

"stay here" Chase whispered to his best friends as they saw the Twins at their champion level along with Lekismon and Veemon fighting about five orange dinosaur like creature which were easily identifiable as Greymon and he ran out to join the other two tamers

"Nice of you to finally show up! LONG SWORD!" Veemon said jokingly to his partner as blue data swirled around his hand as it formed a blue version of Kirito's sword from Sword Art Online and attacked a Greymon with it

"Cool sword, DIGIARMOR ENIRGIZE!" Chase complimented his partner on his sword before giving him a boost

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… KANGAROOMON THE FIST OF KINDNESS!" Veemon now Kangaroompn yelled

"NOVA BLAST!" a Greymon yelled as it shot a fire ball at the powerful armor level who was sent flying into Green

"Hey watch were you're going" Green yelled angrily as Kangaroomon was sent flying into him

"Sure next time I get sent flying and have no way of controlling were I land I will make sure to land on someone else" Kangaroomon replied sarcastically

"…I hate you sometimes" Green said "I really hate you sometimes"

"Roar! HORN IMPULSE!" a Greymon yelled as it charged towards the arguing duo who dogged

"JUMPING BLOW/STRIKE BOMBER!" Kangaroomon and Green yelled as they unleashed their attacks on the unfortunate dinosaur like creature

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green yelled as he shot green flames from his mouth which finished of the Greymon leaving four left and as usual he loaded the data

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Blue yelled as he set the Greymon he and Lekismon were fighting on fire

"MOON NIGHT KICK!" Lekismon yelled as jumped in the air and unleashed a powerful kick

"Roar! NOVA BLAST!" The Greymon who now had data coming out of it yelled as it shot a fire ball at duo Lekismon was fast enough to dodge Blue not so much…

"Digi-modify healing activate!" Artur yelled as he slashed the card and data flowed from his D'Arc and healed Blue

"Digi-modify Garurumon's Howling blaster!" Alexis yelled as Lekismon began to charge blue flames in her mouth

"HOLWING BLASTER!" Lekismon yelled as she unleashed the blue flames which destroyed the injured Greymon and she loaded it's data

"Digi-modify Kabuterimon's Electro shocker and Birdramon's Meteor wing!" Artur yelled as electricity began to charge in Green's mouth while Blue's wings began to glow

"ELECTRO SHOCKER/METEOR WING!" The twins yelled as Green fired electricity from his mouth and Blue fired meteors from his wings which injured a Greymon

"JUMPING BLOW/ MOON NIGHT KICK!" Kangaroomon and Lekismon yelled as Kangaroomon unleashed a powerful uppercut and Lekismon jumped and unleashed a powerful kick which finished off that Greymon and champions loaded the data while the armor locked eyes with his next opponent

"RED EARTH GALLOP/BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Kangaroomon and Blue yelled as the armor level began to glow red and charged at their opponent and ripped threw him and Blue set the dying Greymon aflame which caused it to burst in to data which Blue loaded

"TEAR ARROW/GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Lekismon and Green yelled as Lekismon unleashed a barrage of ice arrow and Green set the Greymon ablaze which destroyed it and the duo loaded it's data as the all four partnered Digimon and their human partners looked at the lone Greymon and a Chase got a look of pure fear when he realized that the powerful champion was glaring at the spot where his best friends were hiding and the rest of the tamers did the same when a growl was heard along with a high pitched shriek

"KIRA MAX!" Chase yelled as he ran towards where his friend were hiding and when he arrived he saw two Digimon one of them was a humanoid blue canine that was wearing red boxing gloves and the second was a purple wolf with blade on it's feet and it had four wings two were folded around it's neck making a color of sorts and the other two covered the beast's eyes

"Sangloupmon" Alexis read as a holographic image of the second one appeared on her D'Arc "a champion level nightmare soldiers digimon" Alexis continued as Sangloupmon's profile appeared " A noble, bloodsucking wolf Digimon. It is a considerably old species of Digimon, and is said to have survived since the Genesis of the Digital World. Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their Digicores, cease vital functions, and die. Sangloupmon is able to instantaneously move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets at its own volition. For this reason it is said to be very difficult to capture Sangloupmon. Its Special Moves are flinging thousands of tiny blades and instantaneously skewering the opponent from within (Sticker Blade), and disassembling its own data and melting into the opponent's shadow (Black Mind). "

"Gaomon" Artur read as a holographic image of the first one appeared on his D'Arc "a rookie level nature spirts digimon" Artur continued as Gaomon's profile appeared "A Beast Digimon that is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown. Its Special Moves are exploiting its tenacious leg strength and rolling into the opponent's chest (Rolling Upper), and its "Double Backhand" that it unleashes while spinning. Also, it can move nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches (Gao Rush)."

"STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon howled as he sent thousands of tiny blades at the last Greymon and destroyed it and loaded it's data before turning back to Gaomon and saying "its time to die" as he lunged at him but...

"RED EARTH GALLOP!" Kangaroomon yelled as he sent Sangloupmon flying

"Kira are you ok?" Chase asked worriedly as he cheeked his friend for injures

"Yeah I'm fine" Kira replied as the partner digimon dedigivolved "my ears hurt from Max screaming though..."

everyone had a laugh at Max's scream and they decided to head back to the cave but as they were walking...

"Hello I am Gaomon" Gaomon introduced himself to Kira

"Hi I'm Kira" Kira introduced herself as a blue D'Arc with a silver ring and black strap fell from the sky and Kira grabbed it

"Guess we have another tamer" Alexis said

"Cool" Kira said with a smirk as they arrived at the cave which now had a old couch and a TV with a DVD player and mini fridge and LOTS of extension cables

"Wow" Max said as he looked around while everyone else sat on the couch

"Hey where did you guys find this stuff?" Kira asked

"Well we found the couch and mini fridge in the junkyard don't worry we cleaned up this stuff first and the TV used to be Artur's family's so they let us have it wonder what they think we're using it for... and the DVD player was my family's so they let us have it" Chase explained

"AHH!" Max yelled as a hand made of stone grabbed him and pulled him into a portal

"MAX!" Chase and Kira yelled as their friend vanished before their eyes

Place: DigiQuartz Time: a few seconds later

Max was seen in a place similar to the cave but covered with Moss and was being held by a large humanoid creature that was made of stone with spikes on its back and was wearing a black mask on it's face and it's arms appeared to be sewn to the rest of it's body

"Golemon" Max said as he saw the digital monster that had captured him

"Ha Ha Ha" Golemon laughed as he put Max down "with the power of all these humans the boss will be unstoppable! and the boss will reward me" Golemon continued to laugh as Max looked around in shock as he saw lots of unconscious kids slumped against the wall

"Golemon you have kidnapped one two many innocents prepare to face justice! TEEN RAM!" A white quadruped dragon with gold eyes that was wearing a red cape with a pare of goggles on it yelled as it attacked Golemon by drilling him with his tail

"Ha ha ha" Golemon laughed "a weak rookie can't defeat me with these humans fueling me CURSE CRIMSOM!" Golemon gloated as he shot a red beam from his mouth and it hit the smaller Digimon and then left towards the city

"Are you OK?" Max asked

"Yeah by the way the names Huckmon what's your name?" The dragon now identified as Huck said

"I'm Max" Max replied

"Well Max we have to find a way to get these kids back to where they came from" Huckmon

"Right but first we have to make sure that Golemon is stopped" Max said as they ran towards the city after Golemon but...

"HUCKMON" A female voice yelled angrily while Huckmon gulped and the sound of her voice "There you are you know you cant go running off like that" the same voice said but much calmer as the duo turned to see the source of the voice was a girl in her teens wearing a black dress with a matching hat that looked like a cat's head who was carrying a pair of silver pistols and had grey eyes and long grey hair and the first girl was closely followed by a younger girl with the same eyes and hair and was wearing a white dress and pink head dress that looked like a rabbit's head and she also carried golden trident

"Hey sistermons I didn't see you two coming..." Huckmon said trying his hardest to hide the fear in his voice but failing epicly

"You know you have train every day" the older of the two said as the younger of the two tried her hardest two keep from laughing but this did not go unnoticed from the older one

"What's so funny Blanc?" The older one asked

"Nothing just a joke I heard earlier from Huckmon" the younger of the two now known as Blanc said nervously

"Well what is the joke?" the older of the two asked

"Uh uh so uh two two uh Ogremon walk in to a bar and uh they uh... oh I give up I'm sorry for laughing at you Noir" Blanc stuttered before apologizing

"Its okay sis but why were you laughing at me?" The older one now identified as Noir said as she and Blanc began talking

"now is our chance" Huckmon whispered to Max as the duo slipped away

Place: DigiQuartz Time: Five minutes latter

Max and Huckmon were seen running in a DigiQuartz version of the city with many rookie digimon and while not as many champion digimon there were still quite a few as Max and Huckmon ran they were suddenly stopped by a blue and red humanoid robot with a bug like head

"Hello my name is Balllistamon my master Quartzmon has invited you to join the hunt do you accept? Max" the robot now identified as Ballistamon asked Max

"... Yes" Max said after thinking for a few seconds

"Ok here is you Fusion Loader and Rule book but finding a partner is your job good luck with that" Ballistamon said as he handed Max a colorless fusion loader and a book shaped like a Memory card

"Wait how do I get back to the human world?" Max asked

"All there in the rule book" Ballistamon replied as continued walking but...

"GOLEM PUNCH!" Golemon yelled as he jumped down from the roof of a nearby building and punched the ground which created a shock wave

"Golemon" Huckmon growled as he saw the golem

"You don't stand a chance" Golemon said with a smirk but then he noticed Max's Fusion loader as a look of fear crept up his face "You are a hunter?! It dos not matter your Fusion Loader is colorless that means you have no partner CURSE CRIMSON!" Golemon continued as he shot the powerful attack at Max you barely managed to avoid it but at the price of the rule book getting destroyed

"Max! FIF SLASH!" Huck yelled as he charged at Golemon and slashed him with his claws but they did not seam to do much

"Get off me you little runt GOLEM PUNCH!" Golemon yelled as he punched Huckmon away

"HUCKMON!" Max yelled as his Fusion Loader became crimson

"HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Huckmon yelled with a smirk as he grew and became more dragon like and his scales became armor like and a blade appeared on the end of his tail while his cape became shredded like it had been in many battles "BAOHUCKMON!" The powerful champion exclaimed\

"You digivolved imposable!"Golemon yelled in shock "No matter I will still destroy you! CURSE CRIMSON!" Golemon yelled as he fired his signature attack but was shocked to see that the mighty dragon had taken the attack head on and showed no damage

"BURN FLAME!" BaoHuckmon yelled as he shot a fire ball at the golem who was set a blaze by it

"CURSE CRIMSON!" Golemon yelled as he attacked

"GAH!" BaoHuckmon yelled in pain

"Now to finish you GOLEM PUNCH!" Golemon yelled as a he attacked BaoHuckmon

"I aint going down that easily TEEN BLADE!" BaoHuckmon yelled as his tail blade began to glow red and he counter attacked with his tail blade and overpowered and stabbed golemon

"This cant be how I go down" Golemon growled

"FIF CROSS!" BaoHuckmon yelled as he slashed Golemon with his claws in a X shape which finished off Golemon

"Capture complete!" Max yelled with a smirk as Golemon's data flowed to Max's Fusion loader

"sorry about all the trouble I caused I don't know what happened to me... I can help you get the kids back to where they belong its only been a few hours in the human world" Golemon said from in side the Fusion loader

"But how are we going to get to the human world?" Max questioned

"Simple say Time Shift and then where ever you want to go" Ballistamon said as he walked off

"Man digivolving takes a lot out of you" BaoHuckmon said as he dedigivolved

"HUCKMON!" Noir yelled as she ran at Huckmon "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"S sorry Noir" Huck said "me and Max went to stop Golemon" Huckmon explained

"You still forgot to train" Noir said

"But I did Digivovle to champion level" Huckmon said

"So you have a partner now... Gankoomon will be interested to know this" Noir said mysteriously

"Um shouldn't we be getting these kids back to where they belong?" Blanc said

"Right" Max said as they began taking the kids back to where they belong

Time: A few DigiQuartz hours/A few human world minutes later Place: Cave

"Hey guys" Max greeted his friends as he, Huckmon and the sistermons exited the portal from DigiQuartz

"Let me guess you are a Hunter and Huckmon is your partner" Chase said upon seeing his friend with a Fusion loader Max nodded in response

"So I assume that the sistermons are not hunted digimon" Artur said

"The sistermons are training me for some reason we use to just be friends but when my parents vanished they took me in while my brother at the time I was in training at the time while he was a ultimate last time he stopped to visit he had digivolved to his mega level Gankoomon" Huckmon said "So they came with me to make sure I don't slake off my training"

"Oh" Veemon said

"Its getting kind of late maybe we should be getting home" Max said

"Come man don't be a joy kill" Green said

"Yeah ma... HOLY CRAP HE'S RIGHT!" Chase said as he looked out side to see that it was now dark

"Oh crap we've been here sense the end of school are parents are probably worried..." Artur said as he and Alexis began to pack up what they brought with him and began to walk out

"Bye guys" Alexis called as she and Artur left

"See you guys tomorrow" Max called as he left

"Bye" Kira said as she and Chase left together as they live close to each other

"Man what a day it feels good to not have to keep my secret from my best friends" Chase said with a smile "Now if only my sisters were tamers"

"What about having to keep the secret to your parents?" Kira asked

"Eh I not really mind" Chase joked after which he and Kira both tried and failed to keep from laughing

"What am I going to do with you?" Kira joked

"Not my problem" Chase joked back after which the duo could not help but to laugh but what they did not notice was Kira's shadow briefly flickering in the shape of a wolf

Time: The next day Place: School

Kira was seen at her looker putting her stuff away at the end of school and occasionally looking at her wrist which had scratches on it when Chase and Max walked up to her "Hey guys" she said as she saw them approach her

"Yo" Max said with a wave of his hand

"Hello" Chase said

"Man this has been bugging me all day" Kira muttered as she glanced at the scratches on her arm

"Huh?" Chase said

"What" Kira said pretending not to have said anything

"You said something has been bugging you all day" Chase said "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you guys when we get to the cave" Kira said

"Okay" Chase said

"Speaking of the cave we should probably be getting there" Max said

"Right" Chase said as the trio left for the cave

Time: Five minutes later Place: Cave

the trio of friends were seen talking a bout random things as they approached the cave and when they got there they saw that no one was there but then they heard a voice yell "LONG SWORD!" followed by another voice yelling "FIF SLASH!" as the trio went to look for the source of the familiar voices and when they got to the source of the voices were Veemon and Huckmon training together while Artur, Alexis, The twins, Lunamon, Gaomon and the sistermons watched and when the group saw he trio Veemon was the first to speak "What are you waiting for? Digivolve me already!"

"Right" Chase said

"Lets show them what we're made of!" Max said

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!/DIGIVOLE!" Chase and Max yelled as the raised their digivices

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO.../HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." The duo of dragons yelled "KANGAROOMON THE FIST OF KINDNESS!/BAOHUCKMON!"

"You are going down! JUMPING BLOW!" Kangaroomon yelled as he delivered the powerful uppercut

"BURN FLAME!" Baohuckmon yelled as he spewed flames from his mouth

"JUMPING BLOW!" Kangaroomon retaliated and the battle continued on like this for a long time until Chase got a phone call

"Hey guys can you take a break while I'm on the phone?" Chase asked and Kangaroomon nodded as he and BaoHuckmon stopped fight and Chase took the call "Hello?"

"Hey Chase I need you to watch Patty for me" Chase's sister Liz said over the phone

"Why cant you do it?" Chase asked

"I'm going out with my friends can please do this for me little bro?" Liz asked

Chase sighed before replying with a simple "Fine"

"Thanks I owe you one" Liz said

"You owe me more then one" Chase said as he hung up and turned to his friends "Sorry guys I have to go"

"So who won?" Kangaroomon asked no one in particular

"It was a tie" Max answered as the combatants dedigivolved

"Bye guys!" Chase yelled as he left for his house

Time: seven minutes later Place: Chase's house

Chase was seen walking into his house to find a six teen year old girl with black hair in the same style as Annie from attack on titan and blue eyes and pale skin but it was not as pale as Chase's and she was wearing a black tank top under a pink unzipped hoodie and she was also wearing a pair of jeans and some running shoes and a ten year old girl with long black hair that covered her left eye and her eyes were blue and unlike her siblings her skin was tan and she was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of green shorts and some flip flops

"Thanks little bro I owe you one" The 16 year old said

"You owe me more than one Liz" Chase said to his older sister

"I'm not that bad..." the ten year old said as her older siblings laughed

"Well see you guys later" Liz said as she left

"So... where have been lately?" The ten year old girl asked

"What do you mean Patty?" Chase said pretending not to know what she meant

"You know what I mean you've been acting strange lately you've been get home way later then usual and you've been acting like there is something you have to hide" Patty said

"I'm sorry but I cant tell you" Chase said with pain in his voice

"Why not?" Patty asked sadly

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Chase said sadly

"You just want to admit that you've been hanging out with your girlfriend" Patty huffed

"WHAT!" Chase yelled in shock at the accusation

"You know Kira" Patty said

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chase yelled as he turned beat red from embarrassment

"Really I thought that with how much you two hang out that you must be boyfriend and girlfriend" Patty said

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Chase yelled as he ran to his room to hide

Time: Four minutes later Place: Cave

Kira, Gaomon, Alexis, Lunamon, Artur, The twins, Max, Huckmon and the sistermon were seen sitting in the cave talking about random things while Veemon slept in the box when all the digimon except the sistermon's and Veemon's eyes turned feral as they all turned to see a cloud of weird fog coming from the woods "should we call Chase" Artur asked

"No we got this by your selves" Kira said as she and Gaomon ran into the fog

"You're not going to have all the fun!" Green yelled as he and the rest of the group ran to join Kira and Gaomon who were fighting a pack of familiar white wolves with blue stripes on them and they did not need to be scanned

"Digi-modify! GeoGreymon's Mega Flame activate!" Kira yelled with a smirk as she slashed the card

"MEGA FLAME!" Gaomon yelled as he shot flames from his mouth which set some of them aflame

"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!/Huckmon Digivolve!" The duo of tamers yelled as they slashed the card through their D'Arcs while the hunter raised his Fusion Loader and it began to glow

"BLUE/GREEN/LUNAMON/HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON(BLUE)/COREDRAMON(GREEN)/LEKISMON/BAOHUCKMON!" The partner digimon yelled

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Blue yelled as he destroyed some of the digital wolves which Gaomon had set ablaze moments earlier and they both loaded some of the data

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Green yelled as he destroyed some more digital wolves and loaded their data

"MOON NIGHT BOMB!" Lekismon yelled as she formed a ball of darkness in her palm and threw it at one of the digital wolves and when it made contact with the digital wolf's fur it exploded and destroyed it and the one next to it and Lekismon loaded their data

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The digital wolves retaliated as they shot fire from their mouths

"GAH!" The partner digimon yelled pain but Gaomon was hit hardest and sent flying

"GAOMON!" Kira yelled Gaomon crashed in front of her

"Kira" Gaom said weakly

"What should I do I I " Kira said with horror in her voice at the sight her partner's burnt and beaten body

"Kira I trust you" Gaomon said "do what you think is right"

Kira stared with a look that had a mix of horror and sorrow in it at her partner who was slowly dissolving into data from the blasts of fire and what the duo did not notice was one of the digital wolves lunging at the duo until it was to late to dodge so Kira decided to do the only thing she could to protect her partner and use herself as a shield for Gaomon who looked on with pure horror as the wolf lunged at his partner but then Kira's D'Arc began to glow as a robotic voice said "DIGIVOLUTION" and then Gaomon yelled "GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." and then he was seen in a silver data grid as his skin was ripped off and he grew and became more wolf like as claws burst out of his gloves and he grew a main as his skin grew back "GAOGAMON!" he yelled in his new form as every one starred in shock and the D'ARC users were all to shocked to scan him at the mighty blue wolf "DASH DOUBLE CLAW!" Gaogamon yelled as he lunged at speeds faster then light at the digital wolf that was lunging at them and ripped the wolf apart with his claws and loaded the data as he stared at the pack looking for his next target

"SUB ZERO ICE FANG!" One of the wolves yelled as he charged towards Gaogamon

"So you want to be my prey? ok then! SPIRAL BLOW!" Gaogamon yelled as he whipped up a tornado and deleted the digital wolf while the rest of the pack except one who ran away unnoticed began to charge up blue fire in their mouths

"HOWLING BLASTER!" The wolves yelled as they shot multiple blasts of fire at the partner digimon who were hit head on

"We cant give up" Lekismon said as she and the other partner digimon who were all burnt stood up

"Yeah you're right we cant give up! GAOGA HOUND!" Gaogamon yelled as he shot a blue laser at the pack of digital and it destroyed about a quarter of them and loaded their data

"Guys we should attack at the same time!" Artur exclaimed as everyone nodded

"Just don't get in my way" Green said as he eyed his prey

"SPIRAL BLOW/BURN FLAME/BLUE FLARE BREATH/GREEN FLARE BREATH/TEAR ARROW!" The partner digimon yelled as they fired their attacks and a miracle happened and the attacks fused in to a flaming tornado filed with ice arrow to say the least the pack of digital wolves did not survive at Gaogamon, Lekismon and the twins loaded the data

"Man couldn't you guys have let one live a Garurumon would have been awesome have in my collection" Max said as the partner digimon dedigivolved

"No" Gaomon said calmly "I'm tired..." He continued as he passed out

Time: One minute later Place: Justin Richards apartment

A 12 year old boy with messy brown hair &amp; eyes. He wear a short sleeves shirt under vest, wristbands, pants, and a pair of high tops. was seen sitting in his room and was playing a game on his computer were a white bunny like creature with some green on it, Terreirmon was seen blasting a white gorilla with a cannon for a right hand, Gorimon with his Bunny Blast attack but then the Gorimon retaliated with his Energy Cannon attack which sent the small bunny like digimon flying until the 12 year old slashed a card through a scanner that was hooked up to his computer and Terriermon shot a stream of blue flames from his mouth and Gorimon was set ablaze and it used it's Power Lifting attack to send the Terriermon flying and the Terriermon was sent crashing into the 12 year olds room

"Terriermon! you are real!?" The 12 year old asked in shock at the sight of the injured bunny like creature

"Yes I am" Terriermon said weakly

"I will fix you up" The 12 year old as he put Terriermon on his bed and went to grab some bandages

"Wait you already know my name but what is your name?" Terriermon asked

"My name is Justin Richards" The 12 year old now known as Justin answered

"Nice meet you Justin" Terriermon said as a White D'Arc fell into Justin's hand

"I guess this means we are partners" Justin said

"Yeah..." Terriermon said as he fell asleep

Time: Terriermon's arrival Place: Jaka's room Digimon: Adventure universe

A 16 year old boy with Black spiky-downward hair, fair skin, black-brownish eye, wears a Black T-shirt with a red Hoodie Vest, Black Long Cargo pants with Red outline, Black Sneaker with Black outlines &amp; a black fingerless gloves was seen messing around on his computer when it began to go crazy before the screen went pitch black with the words "**Would you like to go on a adventure?"** in purple "What the heck?" Was all the teen could say before two buttons that said yes or no appeared and after a minute he clicked the yes button and he was sucked into his computer and awoke in a lush forest and he noticed a raptor with purple fur and yellow eyes and a red gem on its head approaching him

"GAH!" The teen yelled as he scrambled away from the raptor

"I don't want to hurt you I am trying to help" The raptor said as he walked towards the teen

"Really? thanks" the teen said as he stood up "So what's your name?"

"Dorumon and you are?" the raptor now known as Dorumon asked

"Jaka" the teen now known as Jaka said

"Are you hurt Jaka?" Dorumon asked

"Yeah I am fine" Jaka said as a black D'Arc with purple ring and strap fell from the sky and Jaka caught it "what is this?" Jaka asked as screams could be heard in the distance and the duo ran to help

Time: Terriermon's arrival Place: Chase's house

"_Man I wonder when Liz will get back"_ Chase thought to himself as he glanced out the window in his room "_I cant believe Patty thought that me Kira were dating... I mean we're just friends... Right?" _Chase thought to when he heard a scream from down stares and he ran to the living room to find a man with two wings and dressed in pure white with a pink ribbon tied around him and he had long orange hair and was wearing a grey mask with a cross on it

"You are the one who has allied himself with the demon dragon correct?" the mask angel asked as he turned to face Chase

**Hey guy sorry for the cliff hanger and I am so so sorry to vastler75 canine12 that I could not have included more of Jaka and Justin and that I could not even introduce Ryan and to canine12 could you please send more of Terriermon's personality than same as Henry's Terriermon? and by the way to any one who likes roleplaying check out my forum **Digimon: War of the worlds RP** it would mean a lot and see you guys next time **


	5. Update and preview

**Ok guys I know this isn't a actual chapter but I have something to announce: there is now a poll on my profile asking whish two of my stories should be my main focus but I have a preview to hold you guys over (Hopefully):**

"I don't even know how to respond to that" Kira laughed

"Um hey K-Kira?" Chase asked while blushing

"Yes?" Kira asked also slightly blushing "_Is he going to?... Oh my god I think he is!"_

Meanwhile Kira's shadow changed into that of Sangloupmon who rose from Kira's shadow "Young lovers always taste delicious"

**P.S the OC limit has been changed from four to five**


	6. Birth Of The Devil Dragon

**Whoa its been so long since I posted and I'm so so so so super sorry about that so I hope this chapter is amazing enough to justify the wait!**

_"Demon Dragon?" _Chase thought before realizing "V-mon?"

"Yes. Now answer my question, boy" The angel ordered Chase with a scowl on his face

"Yeah what's it to you Piddomon?" Chase asked the two winged angel with venom in his voice

_"How the hell did he know what that thing is?" _Patty wondered in her mind

"Show me where it is or.." Piddomon growled before grabbing Patty "She dies" He continued with an ironically devilish smirk replacing his scowl

It was Chase's turn to scowl as he half heartedly nodded his head

"Good good, lead me to where it hides and I will follow from above" Piddomon ordered/explained with his devilish smirk growing into a slasher smile by the second

1010101010101001110100101010101: 5 MINUTES LATER :10101010101010101010101010110011101010101010101101

As Chase arrived at the cave he saw that the only one who still there was V-mon

"_Ok that might be a problem__" _Chase thought "Yo!" Chase exclaimed to the his partner while waving his hand

"Finally! now we can go join the others!" V-mon exclaimed too excited to notice Piddomon or the vaguely pig like creature who had appeared in the bushes

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" The kind of pig like creature exclaimed as a purple cloud covered Chase's head

101010101010011010101010101101101010010101: Chase's nightmare :101010101011101011010101100111010101111101011010011010100110101001

SNAP!

Chase looked up to see the lifeless body of his younger sister in the hands of Piddomon

"Oh your suffering is just beginning" Piddomon laughed as Chase broke down crying

1010101010101010101101010101010101101010101: Reality :10101: 3 Minutes later :10101010101010101011111010010001010101010101010101010101010101

A group of Angemon had appeared and said group was chasing down Veemon, who had managed to free Patty

"You will burn evil ones!" Was one of the many things the angel squadron was yelling

"Gotta find that goddamn Tapirmon" V-mon though out loud

"What the hell is a Tapirmon?!" Patty asked

"The thing that put your bro to sleep with that cloud" V-mon explained "Gottcha"

"Uh-oh" Tapirmon said as V-mon and Patty found it. up close it had brown and purple fur and instead of hind legs it had smoke but it also has a holy ring on it's front leg

"V SHOT!" V-mon fired a ball of energy at it

"God give me strength" The weak rookie begged as he began to glow orange "TAPIRMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!" In the pig like creature's place stood a man made of fire

"V-MON!" Chas screamed as he awoke due to Tapirmon digivolving

"Let's roll!" V-mon exclaimed as he and Patty ran to Chase

"Ready to roll!" Chase said as he grabbed his D-3 and the Angel squad + Meramon appeared

"_Wait there was four six winged angels now there's only-" _Patty began to the think but couldn't finish due to...

"HAND OF FATE!" An Angemon yelled as he fired a light beam at Chase from behind

"LOOK OUT!" V-mon yelled as he tackled Chase out of the way and that's when chae D-3 began to glow... "V-MON DIGIVOVE TO...

1010101010100010101010101201001010101011000101110: DIGIVOLUTION sequence :101010101010101010101010101010101010100011110101010101010110

V-mon was seen spinning on a platform of light with ones and zeros in the background, the camera zooms in then out the reveal a dragon covered head to claw in black leather and the ones and zeroes in the background attached to the dragon and became black, leathery wings, as the word 'DEVIDRAMON' appeared in the background

10101010110100101101010101000010101011110101001010: Reality :1010101010101010110101010010101010100101111010100110101101

"DEVIDRAMON!" The pitch black dragon roared

"Oh shi-" The Angemon who sneak attacked Chase began but was cut off by:

"RED EYE!" Devidramon yelled as he took control of it

"HAND OF FATE!" The mind controlled Angemon yelled as it used all it's power to destroy two other Angemon and take himself with them

"They were a lot stronger in the show" Chase commented some what disappointedly

"CRIMSON NAIL" Devidramon yelled as he slit the throat of the last Angemon

"FIRE FEATHER!" Piddomon yelled as he flew up and shot down flaming feathers

Devidramon used himself as a shield for the humans while every feather that hit Meramon made him grow

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon yelled as he flew up and slashed Piddomon

"FIRE FEATHER!" Piddomon retaliated

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon exclaimed as he flew behind Piddomon and hacked his wings off

"GOD WILL DAMN YOU FOR THIS!" Piddomon yelled as he fell onto Meramon, which caused a rather fiery demise

"Let him try" Devidramon said with a smirk on his face before landing in front of Meramon (who still had a couple flaming Piddomon bits in him) "You can leave the kids alone and maybe even turn good or you can suffer the same fate as the angels"

Meramon smirked "I'd like to see you try and protect these worthless brats from me"

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon roared in pure, primal fury as he attempted to slash Meramon... key word attempted "OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Ah crap" Chase whined before taking off

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE MONSTERS!" Patty screamed as she ran after her brother

"HEY! One of those monsters saved your life!" Devidramon cried as he flew in front of Chase and Patty "Hop on!"

10101010101011101001010110011010011010101100: A few minutes later :1011101010100110111010011010101010101010100001010101111111000001010101

our three unlucky heroes were still fleeing when a portal opened and out came an Angemon before it got jumped on by a DoruGamon with a human riding on its back

"POWER METAL!" The DoruGamon yelled as it finished off the Angemon

"WATCH OUT!" Devidramon exclaimed unfortunately neither party got out of the way which lead to the demon dragon crashing into the X dragon

"Gotcha now" Meramon said as he arrived at the pile of people and dragons "BURNING..." Meramon exclaimed as he lifted his flaming fist but found he couldn't go through with destroying Patty "BURNING..." Meramon tried again to the same result "I-I-I... Can't" He said as he began to walk away

"Hey! are you just gonna let him leave?" DoruGamon asked

"Why not?" Devidramon asked while shrugging

"Yeah, seems like he's turning good" Chase shrugged

"Hate to interrupt but can we get out of the pile now?" The boy who was riding DoruGamon earlier asked

101010101011010101010101010100: A few minutes later1010101101010011011001010101: The Cave :10101010100101010110101010100101100101010101001

"And that's about it as far as what ya need to now" Chase finished explaining "By the way what's your name?" He asked the new boy

"Jaka" The boy answered a wee bit shyly

A portal opened and the rest of the group plus two new hunters came out

"So is Veemon the Devidramon or the DoruGamon?" Artur asked

"Devidramon" Chase answered before explaining what had happened "And the new guy is... wait what did you say your name was?" Chase asked Jaka with a sheepish grin

"Jaka, my name is Jaka" Jaka said with a bit of a giggle due to Chase's forgetfulness

"Well Jaka nice to meet you I'm Alex" Alex introduced herself while offering her hand out for Jaka to shake

"Nice to meet you" Jaka said as he shook her hand

Alex began introducing the team (**A/N: ****I'll just skip to the end of that**) "...The gray haired guy in the yellow shirt and purple jeans is J, His partner is the yellow fox: Renamon, The black haired chick with short jeans is Gwen, her partners are the cats: BlackGatomon, Gatomon and Mikemon" Alex finished introducing everyone

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Jaka said politely

"Five noob tamers in a day, must be some sorta record" Kira joked

"Five?" Devidramon asked before counting on his fingers to make sure he hadn't missed anyone

"Well when we were in DigiQuartz I found a digimon causing trouble so me and Huckmon attacked and it turned out that J and another hunter had the same idea, it turned physical and the hunter with the Xross up Arresterdramon (MetalTyranomon) had back up in the form of a little boy with a DEXDoruGamon" Max explained

"I so would've won if weren't for that brat" J growled

"Yeah right!" Gwen laughed

"What's supposed to mean?" Renamon and J asked simultaneously

"That Arresterdramon had a far superior xros to anything you could have come up with" Gwen said while smirking

"Hey Kyubimon SK mode was a great idea!" J retaliated

"It was literally Kyubimon plus Kyubimon(silver)!" Gwen said annoyed at her friend being well himself as she and J continued to argue.

101010101010101010101001110101010011001010101: 17 minutes later :10101001: Abandoned warehouse :100101010101010101011101011001100101010101

A small shadow entered and transformed into a small, pale blue skinned vampire wearing a mask as it arrived in the old broken down warehouse, the only things out of the normal was the fact there were people and digimon in it and the that there was a tire swing set up

"There you are Dracmon" A boy Artur's age with spiky pitch black hair and eyes, he wears a leather fur lined jacket and jeans, black fingerless gloves and pitch black goggles with dark lens strapped to his forehead and a BlackAgumon by his side said

"Can we start now?" Gumdramon asked impatiently with Zero by his side

"Yes" The spiky haired boy answered "I called this meeting of The Dark DigiDestind to discuss your encounter with our rivals-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A 12 year old girl with a YukiAgumon by her side called as they entered

"Its fine, Zoey, just don't let it happen again" The spiky haired teen said uninterestedly as he rolled his eyes

"Ok ok, chill out Blake" The girl now known as Zoey said, Upon closer inspection she has long straight black hair with purple streak on the front and sided bangs. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and violet eyes. She wears a blue short sleeved unzipped jacket, yellow short sleeved shirt, black fainted jeans, golden locket around her neck, and a pair of high tops.

"You were saying?" A ten year old boy on the tire swing with a DEXDoruGamon by his side asked Blake

"Zero, give a me report on your encounter with our rivals" Blake demanded

"They were good-" Zero began

"We were better!" Gumdramon interjected

"As I was saying, they gained two allies, One has a Renamon as his partner and the other has a trio of partners: BlackGatomon, Gatomon and Mikemon" Zero continued, slightly annoyed with his partner

"Interesting, perhaps we should begin recruiting, opinions?" Blake asked his group and was met with nods from the group

"Sounds good, but can choose a new name? maybe something like 'Shadow Flare'" Zoey asked with a tone of voice that made it sound less a question and more of a demand

"Shadow Flare... I like it" The boy on the tire swing said while playing with a lighter

"Does it really matter?" Zero asked slightly annoyed

"Yes yes it does" Blake and Zoey said in unison

"I suggest we hurry up and end this meeting" BlackAgumon said

"Right, remember to train for what happens next Wednesday, meeting adjourned" Blake said before leaving while Dracmon melted into a shadow and BlackAgumon just kinda vanished

"Well me and Yuki are gonna go recruit some people, anyone wanna come?" Zoey asked her teammates

"No" Zero replied as he left to go train

"I'll meet up with you in a while, DEXy is getting hungry" The boy on the tire swing said he hopped on DEXDoruGamon's back "Lets go DEXy" He continued, in reply DEXDoruGamon unleashed a blood curdling screech before taking off

"Well guess its just you and me for right now, Yuki" Zoey sighed as she as she and YukiAgumon left

"_So that's their plan for now" _A figure dressed in a Plague doctor mask and a hooded trench coat with a big, purple, winged hamster thing on their shoulder thought as they dropped down from the ceiling

"Hey, Lind, what's the plan?" That hamster thing asked his partner

"Well, Tsukaimon, they did say they were recruiting..." Lind said as they walked out of the warehouse

10101010100101010101010010101010101010: Place: The cave :101: Time: 9:45 pm :10101010101010101010011001010101010101010

After explaining everything to Patty and dropping her off at Chase's house the group decided that there was enough fighting for one day and started to watch some movies

"Well guys its been fun but I better be getting home" Chase said with a sigh as he left

"I better get going too" Kira said as she began to leave

"I bet you ten buck they're about to hook up" Max said to Artur

"I heard that!" Kira called "_Why does everyone think we like each other? I mean yeah he's cute and kind and funny and all that stuff we're just friends... right?" _Kira thought as she started blushing and caught up to Chase "Hey"

"Hm? oh hey" Chase said as he turned around "Did you know that according to the internet that the moon is clouds?"

"What?" Kira asked as Chase pulled up a picture on his phone and showed her "I don't even know how to respond to that" she laughed

"_Oh god her laugh is sssoooo cute... OK I fine you win subconscious, I like her, well I might as well get rejected and get it over with" _Chase thought as he began to blush "Um h-hey Kira?"

"Yes?" Kira as she began to blush again "_Is he going to... oh my god.. I think he is!"_

Meanwhile Kira's shadow morphed into the shape of Sangloupmon "Young lovers... always delicious appetizers" Sangloupmon said as he emerged, now closer in size to a lion rather than a wolf

1010100101010101010101010101010: Back at the cave :1011010101010010101010

"Guys I sense a digimon" Devidramon growled as he charged out of the cave

"Kira's in danger, I sense it" Gaomon said as he ran after and hopped on the back of Devidramon

10101010101010101001010101: Back with the young lovers :1101001010101100101010110

"GET OFF ME!" Kira screamed, using all her strength to keep the vampire wolf's jaws from clamping down on her

"She said get off of her! GAO RUSH!" Gaomon yelled as he hopped down from Devidramon's back and attacked with a flurry of punches which distracted Sangloupmon long enough to be tackled off Kira by Devidramon

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Devidramon yelled as he slashed Sangloupmon

"Fool you think you'll end up any better than your human master over there" Sangloupmon said while using his head to point to Chase, who was currently unconscious and bleeding from his leg "STICKERBLADE!" Sangloupmon attacked while Devidramon was distracted

"Now its personal! Digi-modify: DIGIVOLUTION!" Kira exclaimed as she slashed the card

"GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GAOGAMON!" A blue wolf howled

"Well if its personal..." Sangloupmon said before howling "my pack best keep your friends distracted while we fight, no?"

"GAOGA HOUND/CRIMSON NAIL!" Gaogamon and Devidramon yelled as they bit/slashed their enemy

"STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon retaliated by firing short sword sized blades, Gaogamon managed not to get pinned to anything Devidramon on the other hand was not so lucky

"Grrrh that's it! SUPER DASH DOUBLE CLAW!" Gaogamon roared as his claw were covered in mini tornadoes before going berserk on Sangloupmon

"IMMPOSSIBLE!" Sangloupmon cried as he was ripped to shreds at speed barely comprehensible

"Nothing's impossible" Gaogamon said as he finished Sangloupmon off and loaded his data before devolving into a blue cat head with a tail

"What the heck?" Kira said as she picked up the small fuzz ball

"I'm Wanyamon, Gaogamon's intraining level" The fluff ball explained

THUD!

"Oww..." Chase and V-mon groaned "W-what happened"

"Wanyamon totally kicked Sangloupmon's butt" Kira said as she moved V-mon off Chase and put Waynamon down "So what were you asking me before all that happened?"

"Well I uh I w-was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Chase asked while blushing redder than an angry Tyrannomon

"Yes" Kira said while blushing before getting kissed on the cheek by Chase

"KNEW IT!" Max cheered as he and the rest of the group arrived

"GAH!" Chase and Kira exclaimed in embarrassment

_"Well well well looks like next Wednesday's going to be one hell of a day"_ Lind thought from their hiding place in a nearbyish tree

10101010101010110101010101010101010101: Place: ? :101: Time: ? :1010101101010100001110101010010101010101010

A 17 year old, athletic boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes who was wearing a red shirt, black vest and a pair of brown cargo shorts was seen talking with Zoey, The ten year old Shadow Flare boy, and their partners

"So Kevin what do you say?" Zoey asked

"Well Guilmon what do you think?" the boy now known as Kevin asked his red raptor like partner

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Guilmon said

"Well then, welcome to Shadow Flare" Zoey said as she and Kevin shook hands

**Well that's the end of the chapter hope you guys like it, if anyone can guess who 'Lind' and/or the boy partnered to DEXDoruGamon is than you get a virtual cookie, well catch y'all on the flip side. Also none of the characters from Shadow Flare are evil, just rivals**


End file.
